I Know You're Gonna Be There
by vkarkheck
Summary: A Songfic based off Luke Bryan's "I Know You're Gonna Be There". Ron attends Harry and Ginny's anniversary party and he knows she's going to be there. What will he do?


**A/N: Hello readers! So normally I'm not a fan of pairing Hermione and Ron together, however lately, since I got back into writing, I've been having inspirations from songs for songfics! And voila! As soon as I heard this song I knew I had to write one. I'm a huge Dramoine shipper, although I know most aren't, but I think Draco is sexy, damn it, but I couldn't think of a good enough story line between them for this cuz I want them together forever! Anywho, this is based off "I Know you're gonna be there" By Luke Bryan (I'm a country girl!) Please R&R!**

Tonight was Ginny and Harry's anniversary party. I know she's going to be there. Why wouldn't she be there, she's Harry's friend too, and Ginny's her best friend. I took another shot of firewhiskey, letting the warmth go through me, making me feel numb and calm. I didn't want to drink too much, not after the last time. Last time I made a big mistake, acting like a drunken fool. No, not this time. I wasn't going to make a fool of myself.

Looking in the mirror I buttoned up my new shirt, it was maroon, my favourite colour, and she loved the colour on me too. I wanted to look good, I wanted to show her what she had left and lost. I didn't want her to know how much I was hurting inside. I closed my eyes, sighing, and rested my head against the mirror in front of me.

_I'm gonna put on my new shirt  
Shine up these old boots  
Take a deep breath  
Try to keep my cool  
I know you're gonna be there  
I'm gonna have a couple drinks, just to knock off the edge  
Not too much, don't wanna make a fool of myself  
I know you're gonna be there, I know you're gonna be there_

The door bell rang and, opening my eyes, I went to answer it. Standing there was a tall blonde; she was a Quidditch fan and wrote for a column in the Daily Profit about the matches. I hardly knew her, but I knew she had a crush on me. I was, after all, one of the best Keeper's the Chudley Cannon's had ever seen. She had interviewed me a few times, gushing about how wonderful I was. When I realized I had to bring a date to Harry's party, she was the first woman I talked to that day, so her face was the first one I thought of, and why wouldn't she want to go to The Chosen One's anniversary party?

"Hi Ron," she said smiling.

"C'mon in Misty," I said, "I'll be ready in just a moment. Have a seat, won't you? Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be fine," she smiled and I waved my wand and handed her the glass that had appeared. I ran upstairs to finish getting ready, muttering to myself the whole way.

"Stop thinking of her, stop thinking of her, stop thinking of her." But I couldn't, I knew she was going to be there, and I knew I'd have to see her. But, I decided, I'll act like I don't care. I'll pretend it doesn't bother me. Misty was just a way to see if she still cared about me. I couldn't let her know how much she still meant to me, especially if I meant nothing to her, especially if she didn't care.

Finally ready, I went down to get Misty and we apparted to the party. Walking in, there were a ton of people there already. I spotted her instantly, she was, afterall, hard to miss. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant updo, a soft smile on her face. I saw her turn to see who arrived and, as she looked, her eyes widened. I pretended not to notice her, grabbing Misty's waist and pulling her in close to me. Misty giggled, blushingly, but didn't pull away. I kept my eyes on Misty, refusing to look at her. Finally I felt as if her eyes were off us and I let go of Misty. I didn't really like her. She was too bubbly for my liking. Far too happy a person.

"I'm going to get a drink," I mumbled, walking to the drinks table.

_And I'm gonna bring somebody I barely even know  
And when you turn my way, I'm gonna pull her in close  
And the crazy thing about it is I ain't into her at all  
I just wanna see if you still care  
I know you're gonna be there_

The music was loud. Harry and Ginny had hired the Weird Sisters, it was her favourite wizarding band I knew, and there she was, now standing in front of the stage, dancing and singing along to the songs. All of our friends were there. I spotted Neville and Luna, Seamus and Dean. Even Cho Chang had come to congratulate Harry and Ginny on five happy years.

When the band took a break, and everyone went to sit down, I knew exactly where she would go. I grabbed Misty's hand, pulling her over to the swinging bench on the front porch. I knew that's where she would go to sit, to take a breath. It was her favourite place to go and think. She would go there, many times when we were together, after she and I had a row, and sit there for hours thinking about everything until she was ready to come home. Ginny told me about it, every time.

I had Misty's hand in mine, knowing the door would open at any time, and when it did, I pulled Misty into me, kissing her lips.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I heard her say and Misty jumped, pulling away. I looked up and over at her. "Ron," she breathed and in that moment I could see all these emotions in her eyes. I knew she still cared about me, but was it enough for me to win her back?

"'Ello Hermione," I said, clearing my throat. "Did you need something? We're a little busy here." I knew this was no way to win her back, by acting like a git, but I couldn't help myself.

She grew red in the face from anger, "No," she said, turning and walking back into the house, slamming the door behind her. Sighing I took a sip from the flask I had in my pocket. I was defiantly beginning to get drunk. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. What had I done? Why did I have to make so many mistakes with her? All I wanted was to be with her. I needed a second chance to make this right.

_You love the band that's playing, you wouldn't miss them for the world  
All our friends are coming out and if I know one thing, girl, I know you're gonna be there  
Gonna walk right by that table were you always like to sit  
And when I run into you, it's gonna be an accident  
I know you're gonna be there _

_I'm gonna act like it ain't nothing, but another Friday night  
And you're just some old friend and I'm doing just fine  
Like I'm only going out to shake off another week  
Maybe see the boys and catch a buzz somewhere  
But I know you're gonna be there_

_And I'm gonna bring somebody I barely even know  
And when you turn my way, I'm gonna pull her in real close  
And the crazy thing about it is I ain't into her at all  
I just wanna see if you still care  
I know you're gonna be there, I know you're gonna be there_

Suddenly, I opened my eyes to find myself back in my bedroom, standing in front of the mirror, having just buttoned my maroon shirt. Had I just imagined the whole thing? Was it all just some sort of dream? Was this a second chance to fix my mistake?

The door bell rang and I went to answer it, seeing the blonde reporter standing there.

"Hi Ron," she said, smiling,

"Er, hi Misty," I said and hesitated. I had just been given a second chance and I wasn't going to ruin it. I cleared my throat, "Sorry Misty, I forgot to call you. Change of plans, I won't need to escorting me tonight after all."

The hurt look on her face almost made me change my mind but I used all my willpower to shut the door in her face. I heard the pop behind the door to say she had apparted away. I sighed before looking in the mirror one last time.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I see you," I said to my reflection, "But I'm not going to mess it up this time." And with that I apparated away.

_I'm gonna put on my new shirt  
Shine up these old boots  
Truth is when I see yah, I don't know what I'll do_


End file.
